Harry Potter I'm not a saint and I'm no angel
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Harry Potter is not a saint and he's no angel He maybe be on the side of the angels but don't think for one second he is one. The death eaters are about to find out what a demon in disguise Harry Potter really is. And what two werewolves and two vampires have to do with it. This characters aren't mine and they maybe a few spelling errors also up for adoption


**Harry Potter: I'm not a saint and I'm no angel**

**Chapter 1: 4th year Triwizard Tournament**

"Harry Potter". Once blue eyes glistened red at the boy.

"We meet again. How much you have grown since then at the chamber". The dark chuckle made shivers go down Harry's spine "Reel in your dark essence Tom before my magic starts becoming wild".

Voldemort smirked "Ah...is Harry Potter the poster boy of the light attracted to the dark side of magic? How curious".

"You and I are more alike then you want to think. Potter do you know what hell is?. It's all around you, yet you do not notice the truth. Dumbledore knew". Harry sighed heavily "I know don't you understand! I knew from the first time I stepped foot in this world. I was a weapon to be moulded to Dumbledore's whim and my whole life manipulated because of this war … I never asked for this I was a mere baby when I defeated you I didn't know what I was doing I just wanted to live. I don't want to be the saviour or keep up this mask I'm no saint and nor I'm I an angel I maybe on the side of the angels but don't think for one second I am one heck I was meant to be in Slytherin instead I am a snake in lions clothing I have to hide myself in plain sight do you know what it's like to grow up in the wrong house!.

All I've ever wanted to do is survive I never wanted to fight you or even kill you nor do I want revenge for the deaths of my parents why should I?. I never knew them they left me to be used like a sacrificial lamb to the slaughter.

You took the choice from me! Everyone never gives me a choice Just like Snape he thinks I am just like my father I am nothing like that bullying git who picked on those for being in a different house I am not him he probably would've disowned me for being in Slytherin he sneered I have suffered and I can't do this anymore it's bloody killing me...Get it into your heads! I am just Harry I am no Gryffindor golden boy I do what I need to like any snake to survive. I am not the chosen one I never was nor am I the saviour for the light they can all go to hell I am a child forced into war as their leader I have been through and seen too much I lost my childhood I never had one. I may not be of age but I am no child I never got the chance!. Now I am taking Cedric body back and I am taking that filthy rat as well because I have no intention to going to Azkaban and don't be naïve they won't believe the great dark lord is back that Harry Potter the boy who lived has gone crazy and killed the poor Cedric Diggory boy. Harry Potter must be a new dark lord. Don't think they won't throw me away once they've used me as I said I know".

Peter started to scurry Harry smirked "Immobulus!, Crucio!" Peter collapsed to the ground screaming Harry swiftly walked over and smirked his eyes radiating power and darkness as he laughed "Aww poor little rat can't handle a little Cruciatus curse? What kind of death eater are you? A traitor? Legilimens!" Peter whimpered and begged as he clutched his head "Master please..." Voldemort didn't move he watched curiously as he watched Harry Potter Bellatrix clapped as Harry came out his eyes cold but fiery a sadistic smirk was left on Harry's lips as he shouted "Imperio...Tell the Dark Lord about what really happened with the prophecy what that old man really told you".

The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes "Potter! What are you talking about?".

Peter interrupted "Please Albus I was force to take the Dark Mark please don't send my to Azkaban I'll do anything you want?".

Dumbledore "I want you to become a spy for me Peter you will go to the Dark Lord and then tell me about the meetings. I would ask Severus but I don't trust him he is a turn coat you never know where his loyalty lies with that man not even using Legilimency I still can't find any prove of his loyal either way so you'll have to do.

I want you to tell Severus that Dumbledore and the other Professors are going to The Leaky Cauldron tonight I need him to there so I can give him the false prophecy I have made it so either the Longbottom child or Lily's child will be the chosen one.

I think the Longbottom child would be the best bet he is after all a pureblood and he's blood isn't tainted.

Peter whimpered "What do you mean tainted? By Lily?".

Dumbledore chuckled "No … Lily is light but the unborn child she carries is an unknown element as his father isn't James Potter. Lily came to me in a panic and I got her a blood adoption potion she wouldn't tell me who the other possible father was but she was 90% certain that the other man was the child's father. I have my suspicions that the child's father is our very own potion mater".

Peter gasped "Severus Snape and Lily? No she wouldn't I know they were friends from childhood and that in our 7th year Severus called her a mudblood though I know he didn't because James Potter used Polyjuice potion to be extremely mean to her so he could court her instead and Lily believe him not change Remus or Sirius knew how much of a bully James was to Snape".

Voldemort magic crackled in the air as Harry's swirled around him in fury Lucius and the other death eaters gasped at the raw power and fury that they felt Harry was starting to lose control of his magic his body was trembling then suddenly they all saw it Voldemort hissed and Barty looked furious "That old man his restrained Harry's magic and very power ones too".

Harry when into his core and came back out and looked pissed "70% of my magical core is being restrained that old bastard how dare he".

Harry turned to Peter and growled "Now tell us the prophecy before I kill you myself".

Peter's eyes widened in fear "Th-The Dark Prince approaches,

Born as the seventh month dies.

He shall grow up not knowing love but the gift of his parents shall set him free.

He shall seek revenge on those who wronged him with powers his enemies know not.

He shall vanquish his enemies once the Dark Prince is aligned with the serpents.

Nothing will stop him or get in his way as the light is ripped from his soul and he embraces his inner darkness.

The Serpents will have to chose as the Dark Prince will inherit the moon and sun.

Blood is family and Blood is life he will need his father and a chosen elder and a chosen sire and a chosen maker as the blood moon rise.

Once the choices has been made and the ritual complete as he has his blood ties

The old dragon and his followers will die".

Harry blinked "What do you mean I need an elder, a chosen sire, a maker and sire? This doesn't make any sense-".

Suddenly he looked up and at that point the moon was rising and the Restraints snapped and Harry felt his magic flood his body as he collapsed and started screaming his body was glowing his magic was swirling and going haywire the death eaters stepped back looking scared as another wave of pain wrecked his body suddenly a dark figure that looked exactly like a younger version of Snape with a mixture of Lily approached the death eaters took out there wands to attack the unknown figure except Lucius or Voldemort.

Harry stammered "Who are you?".

The dark figure laughed "I am you foolish child well you're soul".

The death eaters gasped as all their wands had disappeared "Naughty Naughty now I and my body are having a conversation it is rude to interrupt now where were we oh yes he said with an insane grin Well I am here to inform you that you are indeed dying".

Harry winced and panicked "What!?".

Dark Harry smirked "Oh stop worry you'll only die for a little while. And stop fighting it! It will just hurt more embrace death Harry you've been begging death to come to you for a while".

Voldemort narrowed his eyes "What do you mean a while? Explain yourself the boy needs to live".

Dark Harry laughed "No my problem. Don't know why you're worried you've been trying to kill the child for years. Although I don't see why as he is part of your soul".

Voldemort voice was icy "What do you mean he is part of my soul?".

Dark Harry rolled his eyes "He's not I am didn't you ever wonder how you are so alike? When you tried to kill the boy you weren't unsuccessful because Salazar made it so that members of his family couldn't kill the other that's right Harry is your nephew as Lily was your sister she was your half sister same mother didn't father Harry is indeed you heir and has a piece of your soul mixed with his own. As to your question about us dying well as you know Lucius and Snape are brothers and they are also royal Strigoi (Day walking vampires). Harry is Snape son so he is half royal Strigoi but his mother was half Werebeast he needs an elder, a chosen sire, a maker and sire now chose who these are going to be two vampires and two werewolves are needed and you need to bite him and gave him your blood in return Severus will be his father and who ever you chose will be adopted fathers. I'd hurry as until you decide my body will be in agonising amounts of pain and chose wisely as you will be his fathers by blood and name.

Voldemort nodded "Lucius and I are the only two vampires here and I wish to have Harry is my childe Lucius I am not going to push you into this. As you already have Draco as a son and you haven't told Narcissa-".

Lucius nodded "I want Harry also as a son he is my brother's son and he is family already and I and Narcissa always wanted another child I want Harry willingly as my childe".

Fenrir nodded and growled softly "I will be the cubs sire".

Barty nodded happily and excited "I'll be the cub's maker".

Harry looked pissed "Bloody hell just do it already it bloody hurts! Peter I can't wait so I can kill you I am going to rip you to parts now hurry up already!".

Lucius glared "We know you're in pain childe but you will not swear it is most unbecoming for a pureblood".

Harry groaned and started to take his t-shirt off he didn't care about his scarred littered body as he did the death eaters gasped at the state of Harry's body Fenrir growled as did Barty eyes glowing gold in rage.

Lucius asked Harry calmly "Harry son who did this to you?".

Harry had tears in his eyes "Doesn't matter I'm not going back their I'm I?".

Voldemort eyes turned black "Never and I take it he was those filthy muggles you were staying with they will be punished".

Lucius knelt beside Harry and his fangs lengthened and he bit into his wrist and pushed his wrist up to Harry's lips who looked disgusted.

Dark Harry laughed "Don't look like that just drink you'll like it trust me".

Harry snarled and a drop of blood touched his tongue and he latched on hungrily suckling he didn't even notice as Lucius tilted his neck and gentle bit into it until he yelped as Lucius took two greed gulps and smirked "You're blood is addictive childe it's so sweet and yet dark".

Voldemort came over and pulled Harry into his lap "I take it you soul was right?".

Harry pouted and then shook his head "Yes fine it was delicious there I said it".

Voldemort chuckled and he bit softly into Harry's shoulder he hissed "Hey watch it I'm delicate".

Lucius rolled his eyes "Of course you are childe ...".

Harry huffed but as soon as the smell of blood hit him he growled and grabbed Voldemort wrist and was suckling and sudden he yelp as a sharp pain hurt his gums. Voldemort stroked his son's sweat covered hair "Shh little one it's okay it's just you're fangs coming out". As Harry whimpered and lapped up the blood still in Voldemort's lap Fenrir came around and changed into his werewolf form and he manoeuvred Harry so not to hurt him more than necessary he bit into his shoulder making Harry bit his lip from screaming out Fenrir let go and licked his cub's face and changed up and smiled growling softly then Barty came over and did the same.

Dark Harry smirked "Father I would release my body he can't complete the transition while you're sitting holding him their I know that you and the others are feeling the new bond and no doubt Severus will be trying to make excuses to come here to his son but you need to move".

Voldemort glared but nodded and set his son's head gently on the ground and suddenly Harry's eyes closed and his body stopped moving and his fathers could tell their son's heart had stopped.

Suddenly a golden light blinded them and 5 minutes later it died down and they opened their eyes to see Harry Potter's dead body next to an 8 year old boy who has gorgeous milky white skin.

His hair Malfoy blond but a tad darker.

He has Snape's cheekbones and long hair but Fenrir broad strong body and Barty's high and handsomeness his fangs hang over his bottom lip and his ears were slightly pointed suggesting Lily had someone with elf blood in the family his skin is cool but not cold like most vampires.

Snape quickly walked over followed by Sirius and Remus that felt a bond snap and replace they gasped as they saw the dead body of Harry James Potter but gasped as the young boy who looked no older than 10 open his illuminating eyes which were a mixture of black and emerald green he winced and looked at the people he recognised them but it was like he knew them from a dream.

He stretched and yawned he looked at Severus and sniffed and got up for the ground he wasn't steady on his feet he spoke his voice was child like but it wasn't innocent or sweet it sounded dangerous "Daddy?". Severus had tears in his eyes as he saw the bite marks and werewolves bites heal

Remus gasped "Greyback...Crouch you infected a child?" he said in horror

Harry looked over and smiled "Mooney! You came! It's my birthday today and Padfoot! I caught the bad man".

Sirius blinked "Harry?".

The child frowned "No...silly Paddy my name isn't Harry. Harry is dead see there's his body my name is?" he looked at his fathers "Daddies what is my name now? I don't like Harry it's common and a muggle name I want something proper".

All the men looked at each other in question Voldemort thought "How about we all think of names and you pick son?".

Harry nodded as names where called out

Lucius started "Alexander"

Barty suggested "Marcus"

Fenrir answered with a soft growl "Damien"

Voldemort thought "Xavier"

Severus smirked "Cyrus".

Harry eyes lit up at the names "I know what I shall be called **Cyrus Marcus Alexander Xavier Snape**".

They all smiled and nodded in agreement Remus "Cyrus what happened to you?".

Cyrus frowned and shrugged "Don't know can't remember it's like I just woke up from a dream I have all of Harry's memories but it doesn't feel real like there mine I suppose it's good in a way to have a fresh start".

Sirius smiled "This is great I can finally be a godfather to my little godson".

Snape scowled "Great. Now Black and his wolf are apart of this family".

Cyrus giggled childishly and then clapped "I also have a big brother ….Dragon?".

Lucius smiled "Draco but I'm sure he wouldn't mind you calling him Dragon I and his mother call him that".

Barty hugged his son and took out his wand "You remember what this is don't you?".

Cyrus nodded "It's a wand father. It allows wizards and witches to use magic but I don't need one".

Snape frowned "Yes you do but not until your older".

Cyrus shook his head and then smiled darkly at Peter who froze frightened as he tried to get free but he was frozen to the ground with fear Cyrus waved his hand and spoke "Bona Nox!" Peter blinked "I can't see ….the little brat's made me blind" Cyrus frowned "I'm not little" he huffed and looked annoyed as his family watched him in shock "Arachni Sorta! 1000 spiders appeared and started to crawl all over Peter who screamed as Cyrus burst out in fits of giggles as he said "Ekmulsify! Creates knives that appear all over the person's body as soon as you move they stab you Bellatrix clapped "Oh it's so cute when he is torturing someone she took a picture proud my godson's first torture".

"Duonolo ex crucio makes target suffer under the crucatius curse until they die. However the spell prevents them from being driven insane or allowing them to early".

Voldemort watched his death eaters coward at his son and he placed a proud hand on his son's shoulder

"Stupefy! Obliviate! Ragnos! Voxinous! Maherius! Omini Vincit Veratis! He hissed in parseltougue a Black Phoenix appeared "Take that bad man back to Hogwarts along with those bodies with this message".

Harry summoned a pen and wrote Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric Diggory and then captured Harry Potter and used him in a ritual in bringing back the dark lord but failed when Harry Potter had interrupted him and defeated the dark lord Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy had been found out as Spies and they battled and killed Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr and a couple of other death eaters.

When Harry Potter and the Dark Lord where battling their wands connected and Lily Potter and James Potter came and helped Harry defeat the Dark Lord but the boy had died along with the dark lord".

Barty smirked "Very intelligent cub".

Severus looked proud "Indeed that's my son".


End file.
